Shooting Stars
by BlazingAngel16
Summary: In the Tridea region Adrian is about to start his journey in the world of pokemon. Unbeknownst to him is the fact that Saibura and the newly founded Star Team have begun a project with dangerous repricusions. AU with some stuff from the games/anime.R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- new arrivals

The Riolu was sitting in a tree over looking the valley, unaware of the trainer and his pokemon that were watching it.

"You use thunder wave to paralyze it, ok Draeka?"

The Dratini nodded as Adrian whispered his plan to her. When he was finished she looked up the tree again, the Riolu either didn't notice or didn't care that they were there.

"Now!"

The Riolu almost fell out of the tree by just hearing Adrian yell, the bolt of thunder that Dratini used secceeded in this and Riolu lost his grip on the branch. Before it could reach the ground however the Riolu was lost in a flash of red light and was replaced by a red and white ball. The button in the center ring of the ball pulsed a dull red while it shook a few times but eventually settled and stopped. Once it was finished Adrian picked up the pokeball and looked back to Draeka, "Do you think we should let him out now, or wait till tomorrow when he's recovered some?"

_It might be better to wait, that was a rather sudden attack._

"Yeah, well we finally have someone else. Hopefully Riolu won't be angry, this being my first catch I don't know how a pokemon would react."

_It wasn't that bad for me, although your dad didn't knock me out of a tree._

"True, well like I said; I hope he won't be angry."

_We'll find out tomorrow then won't we?_ Draeka replied playfully

Adrian looked at his watch; almost seven o'clock. "We still have about an hour before the sun goes down, what else would you like to do?"

_Maybe up to the springs, a swim sounds nice._

"We're in the mountains at the end of winter, I'd freeze."

_You asked what I wanted to do, not what would happen to you while we do it. _She replied laughing now.

The valley was at the southern most point of the spirit mountains, that occupied the north-western corner of the Tridea region. Adrians hometown was just at the opening to enter the valley. It was late winter and the snow was beginning to melt, most of it ran into artisian springs that were usually very comfortabl and warm but combined with the running water that was by far below freezing mad e the springs just as cold.

"I forgot, the dragons den in johto was in a mountain range so your probably used to the cold."

_yes plus the water is so clean and fresh, it feels really good whether its warm or not. I just can't wait for summer when you said they get all hot and steamy._ she said very excitedly.

"Yeah, then I'll get to relax with you, but right now I'd be lucky not to wind up an icicle."

_At least one of us will get to enjoy herself. _She said jokingly.

"Lucky you." Adrian replied now scooping the Dratini up in his arms. "Your getting heavy." He grunted as he struggled to balance himself.

_well your almost fully grown for a human, I'm barely even six months old yet._

"Yeah and your still an incredible fighter."

_Wow, knocking unsuspecting Riolu out of trees is incredible fighting? Now I can't wait for you to start your trip._

They both laughed as they continued up the trail towards one of the springs. It was lower down than the rest and adrian was hoping it wouldn't be as cold. There were several wild pokemon along the way but none of them had any appeal to Adrian, the Riolu he caught was a very rare pokemon, the mountains were rumored to house several packs of Lucario but there hadn't been many sightings. Because of that Adrian was very happy.

Before long the spring came into view, the deep pool of water was crystal clear and to Adrians delight had a waft of steam rising off the surface. This was as much a suprise for Adrian as it was for Draeka, she had been in the spring before but it was while the ice had frozen over it and was equally cold below the ice.

"Looks like you won't have to wait 'till summer." Adrian said with a smile, Draeka was giggling through their bond, apparantly she was very happy to see this. "Still want to swim?"

_Yes!_ She answered him in a mocked anger.

Adrian set Draeka down on the springs edge and she happily crawled in. Adrian took his shoes off and soaked his feet in the water while he watched Draeka enjoy herself.

Almost an hour later the two had begun to climb back down the mountains before it got too dark and too cold, Draeka was very saisfied by her swim in the spring and was draped over Adrians shoulders as he carried her home. When they got into town the cut across the main road to get to their house, the light was getting dimmer all the while. When Adrians house came into view he was a little suprised to see a moving truck parked in front of the house at the end of the road, it had been up for sale for almost a year now.

_Look new neighbors._ Draeka commented happily.

"Maybe we'll greet them tomorrow." He replied.

_That would be nice, and maybe they'll have pokemon too._

"Yeah that would be nice."

They finished up their conversation as they got to the front door, inside was much warmer than it had gotten outside. "Adrian?"

"Its me mom, you'll never guess what I caught up the valley."

"Tell me while we eat dinner ok."

_I smell spaghetti!_ Draeka commented excitedly.

"You do? I can't smell anything."

And sure enough, after he took off his coat and shoes he walked into the kitchen where his mom already had the table set with two plates of spaghetti. Adrian was kind of suprised both by his mothers perfect timing and by Draeka's being able to tell what it was by smell. His mother was getting a pair of forks for them to eat with. His father was a trainer and was currently in he Johto region on his way to the indigo plateau. He had caught Draeka after beating Clair in Blackthorn city for his second to last badge and sent her to Adrian for a birthday present to get him ready for him to start his travelling.

"So something finally caught your interest?" His mother asked him.

"Yep, any ideas what it is?"

"Suprise me."

"Well you know how there are supposed to be Lucario deeper into the mountains?"

"mhm." She said nodding.

"Well I caught a Riolu."

"Really, that really is something." His mother replied as she sat down. "did you see someone had finally bought the Jeffersons house?"

"Yeah, me and Draeka were going to welcome them tomorrow." Adrian answered.

"Their going to be building a gym. Although when I told them that you were about to start your journey they wouldn't tell me what type preference they had. They do tag battles, I can tell you that much." She said chuckling to yourself. "They also have a daughter, about a year younger than you."

Adrian was suprised to know that there was going to be a gym in town, but was even more suprised to learn that they had a daughter. "Is she a trainer?"

"No, not yet anyway, they had moved here from sinnoh because the Tridea league gave them permission to build a gym here and because of the different varieties of pokemon that appear here."

"Oh, well I'll get to meet her and her parents tomorrow, maybe I'll figure out their type preference before I go." He said, still joking a little.

They stopped their conversatin there so they could eat. When they finished Adrian had to give Draeka a bath because she mad a mess of herself while eating off of his plate. He didn't mind it at all because she didn't like the pokemon food, he couldn't help but tease her about the tomato sauce cover her face though.

_Sorry, I don't have hands like you do._ she said laughing.

"Someday you will, of that I'm sure."

_But until then I'm going to be sure to leave more spaghetti stains on your shoulder._ She was laughing very hard now.

Once she was clean Adrian decided it was a good time to go to bed, his mother was already doing the same. Adrian crawled into his bed and lay flat on his back so Draeka could have her favorite spot curled up tightly on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Arianna

Adrian and Draeka woke up early the next morning, the sun was just starting to smile over the valley. Because it was so early they decided to take Riolu to the pokemon center to get a check-up and make sure he wasn't to badly hurt from his little suprise the previous day. The pokemon center was always open so getting in at this hour wasn't to big of a deal. After getting dressed and ready to go Adrian grabbed the pokeball containing the Riolu and helped Draeka onto his shoulders where she liked to be.

Before leaving Adrian found a pen and paper and wrote;

Taking Riolu to pokemon center, Don't worry Draeka's with me.

So his mother wouldn't freak out when she found he wasn't there. He took the spare keys to lock the door behind him and left the note on the table inside.

After waiting a second to adjust to the cold air the two began walking towards the pokemon center. Adrian looked back at the house where the soon-to-be gym leaders lived and it didn't look as if anyone was awake yet so he decided to stop by later.

After about fifteen minutes Adrian and Draeka came up to the pokemon center, it was built near the southern end of the town so any trainers would be able to get to it quickly. There was a trainer that came by every now and then to see family but because there would soon be a gym that traffic was soon to increase. When Adrian walked in the Chansey at the main counter said something to him in a slightly worried voice, Adrian in turn looked to Draeka to translate.

_She just wants to know if anythings wrong._ She said, a little annoyed form being woke up.

Adrian looked back at the Chansey and told her; "Its ok, we just caught this Riolu."he said holding up the pokeball, "We wanted to make sure everything was ok before we started doing anything serious."

Chansey only smiled and walked up to take the ball from him, She quickly took it over to a large machine behind the counter which purred to life as the pokeball was placed on it. After a few minutes Chansey brought Riolu's ball back and said something which Draeka translated again.

_She said everything is ok and that theres nothing to worry about._

Adrian thanked the Chansey and Draeka and left the building. Draeka sighed again as she tried sleeping on Adrians shoulder again.

"Want to go back up the valley to train Riolu?"

_Sure, I bet he wants to take a swing at me anyway after what happened._

"Am I irritating you?" Adrian asked sincerly despite the smile on his face.

_Yes you are, can I sleep?_ She said with a small amount of anger.

"Sorry, I forgot your not a morning pokemon." He told her gigling to himself now.

After that Adrian kept walking towards the edge of town, he didn't ask Draeka anyhing else because she did finally fall asleep. On the way Adrians thoughts kept rifting back to the new gym leaders, what pokemon did they have, what were the chances of him beating them. Eventually the yeards and houses were replaced by trees and pokemon as he passed the fringe of the town. Adrian found his usual path in the farther part of the valley that led higher up towards the springs and where he caught the Riolu.

Once they were at their usual spot which overlooked the valley and town Draeka started to wake up. She shivered in the morning air so Adrian wrapped her inside his coat so they could share each others warmth as they watched the sun rise.

After about half an hour the sun was almost complety past the horizon, the sunlight starting to everything up. Draeka eventually tried to crawl back onto Adrians shoulder when the sunlight reached them. She hesitated when her head got over him and then continued to get her tail up as well.

"Everything alright Draeka?"

_Yeah everythings fine, the sun feels nice. Also theres a girl here, I think shes the one your mom was talking about._

Adrian was suprised to hear her say that but didn't move to show it.

_Aren't you going to say hi?_

_I'm trying to think what to say._

_How about; Hi_

"No point in trying to sneak up on me, I know your behind me."

"How'd you know?" A girls voice sounded behind him.

Adrian turned and saw her, she had shoulder length brown hair, almost as dark as his, a blue sweater and dark blue jeans.

"I have my sources." Adrian said while smiling and petting Draekas tail.

"Your Adrian right?"

"Yeah, I take it my mother told you about me."

The girl came and sat next to Adrian, not taking her eyes of the Dratini. "Yeah, she also said you were going to be leaving soon, though I wasn't expecting anyone to be up here this early."

"Me either, we come up here all the time. Why were you trying to sneak up on me?"

"I was up here trying to see if it was true that Lucario were up here and I saw you two and decided to try and spook you. I failed but it was worth a shot."She said laughing to herself.

Adrian was laughing now to. After the girl sat down Draeka decided to move from his shoulders to her lap, the girl was startled but relaxed once Draeka settled. Adrian started laughing harder when he saw her expression.

"She won't bite you know." He said after he calmed down."well you know my name, but whats yours?"

The girl looked up from the Dratini that was now sitting in her lap. "My names Arianna." She said with a smile.

_Nice name._ Draeka commented, like she expected Arianna to hear it. Adrian looked at Arianna expecting the opposite but was suprosed to see a look of shock on her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, concerned.

"Did she just talk?"

_Yes_

"I don't know did you hear something?" Adrian said starting to smile again, he knew what had just happened.

"She did didn't she?"

"Yeah she did. Her name's Draeka." Adrian replied. starting to laugh again. The look on her face was priceless.

Arianna was still a little confused from Draeka's ability to speak. Adrian was when she started talking to him.

"How does she do that?"

"I'm actually not sure, I've been meaning to ask my dad but he's somewhere between Johto and Kanto so its not like I can just call him up in a moments notice." Adrian replied.

"Can other pokemon do it?"

Adrian was about to answer but couldn't, he hadn't had an opportunity to try with another pokemon. "I don't know, actually now that I think of it," Adian continued as he pulled out Riolu's pokeball. Adrian pressed the center button and there was a red flash. Arianna gasped in excitement when she saw the pokemon that was released.

"So there are Lucario in these mountains."

"Well we haven't seen any Lucario but we caught Riolu just yesterday."

The Riolu shook his head as he took in his surroundings, a dazed look in his eyes. Riolu looked from Draeka to Arianna and then to Adrian, although he seemed a little afraid of each of them. The fur around his eyes was crusted with dried tears. Draeka crawled up to him,_ Are you ok?_

Adrian started to walk up to him but the Riolu started to back away from him, the look in his eyes shifted to fear. "Riolu?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Riolu?"

He was scared, that human attacked his family, capturedt his father while he ran away like his mother told him to. When he was far enough away that the humans couldn't follow him he tried to rest but couldn't forget the humans face, almost exactly like the one who was talking to him now. He climbed a tree the next day to try and see if he could see his parents den or the human trying to find him but saw nothing, all he remembered was hearing a loud yell, a very strong tingling sensation that made it hard to move and then being surrounded in dark. Now he was here with the human again. The human now had another with him, he looked a little different and he had a different pokemon now but his parents had told him about how humans wold capture their kind and use them for fighting.

_Riolu are you ok?_ The humans pokemon spoke to him. She sounded sincere, but he wasn't about to trust her just by the sound of her voice. She started coming towards him, the humans just watched.

_Go away!_

The other pokemon stopped, but she never stopped watching him. _Whats the matter?_ She still sounded worried.

_Him! He's going to take me like he took my family!_

_He hasn't taken your family, we just found you yesterday._ She continued.

_Yeah, right after he came and took my mother and father away._

"Whats he saying Draeka?" The human asked.

The other pokemon stopped for a second, she looked back at the human. _He thinks you took his parents away,_

Riolu was suprised when he heard her speak to the human, his expressioned showed that he understood her too. _He understands you?_

_Yes and he can undersand you too if you give him a chance. I don't know who took your family but it wasn't Adrian._

Riolu's eyes swept from the pokemon to the human, he looked like the other human yes, but there were differences. He just didn't know if he could trust him, or the pokemon. _How do I know your not lying?_

_You don't but don't you think if Adrian was going to take you away he would have done it by now?_

_He doesn't have to he, already caught me._

_And yet your out of it here with us._ The humans pokemon continued in a matter-of-fact tone now.

_He thinks you took his parents away._

Adrian was taken aback by this, he thought the Riolu might be mad at him but he didn't suspect that would think he stole his family too. Before he could say anything else the Riolu said something to Draeka but he couldn't understand what they were saying, it was like hearing a foreign lanquage. When the two finished Riolu relxed a little but still kept a wary eye on Adrian, Arianna was slightly releived to see the Riolu relax as well. After a few moments Adrian moved to pick up Draeka and put her on his shoulders, once she was settled in place he bent down to pick up Riolu but he shied away.

_Sorry, I just need some time to get used to this._

The voice was different from Draeka's, an obvious difference was that it was male.

"Oh, you figured it out."

_Yes, Draeka helped a little._

"thats good, Are you going to be alright?"

_Maybe, but right now I could use something to eat._

"Well We're headed back home anyway, I'm sure we could find something you like." Adrian said, letting the concern show in his voice. Adrian was worried about whether or not he should keep Riolu, whether he should release him or not. Riolu's parents were captured so he wouldn't have a home to go back to, Riolu was also very nervous around Adrian so what would be a good decision? Then Adrian remembered Arianna, she didn't have any pokemon, her parents would know how to take care of him, now there was an idea. "Hey Arianna!"

"Hmm?" Was her only response, she was slightly in front of him as they headed down the trail, Riolu trailing behind a little bit.

"Would you be able to take Riolu with you? He's still nervous around me and your parents could help if you had any problems."

She turned to face him, her face lit up. "You mean I could take him home?"

"Yeah, and if everything goes ok, he might want to stay with you."

"You want me to keep him?" She said now a little confusion blending with her suprise and excitement.

"Consider it a welcome to the neighborhood gift." Adrian continued with a shrug.

The three of them continued down the trail, Draeka was on Adrians shoulders so she didn't have to walk. The path was sloped downwards as it ran down the hillside. They often saw a wild pokemon drift from between bushes and trees to meet the newly risen sun, Adrians attention caught on a Pidgeotto and a Staravia that were perched in one of the higher branches. 'Thats an unussual pair' He thought to himself. The two birds didn't pay the group any attention as they kept heading back towards town. It was a while before Arianna said anything else. "Are you sure I can keep him, Riolu ar very rare."

"Yeah I'm sure, but like I said earlier; he's still nervous around me and while it might eventually go away, it might go away faster if you helped him along." Adrian told her.

"But why should I keep him?"

"Because, I you do help he might bond with you in the process." Adrian pulled out Riolu's ball, "And you wante a pokemon so it works out." He finished handing her the ball.

"So Riolu is mine?"

"Riolu is yours."


	4. Chapter 4

The group continued down the valley until they got to the edge of town, by this time Arianna was carrying Riolu. With a little ushering from Adrian she took his pokeball and was now happy to have her own pokemon. Draeka continued talking to Riolu to get him more used to talking to Adrian and Arianna. Riolu was apparently very comfortable in Arianna's arms, finally having someone to hold him. Now they just walked along, the sun was almost at its zenith. Arianna at the time was taking the time she had without conversation to think to herself.

"Kynapis." She said suddenly.

"What?" Adrian said, not knowing sho she was talking to.

"Thats what I'm going to call him, Kynapis." She said, refering to Riolu.

"Oh, thats a good name, where'd you come up with that?"

"Its the name of a constellation, I'll show you sometime." She said cheerfully.

Their houses came into view shortly after that, having already planned to meet Arianna's parents he passed his house and contiued on with her. With hr parents being gym leaders now he wanted to at least try and figure out what pokemon they had. When Arianna and Adrian got to her house they were greeted by a Zangoose that had rounded the corner, he flashed a smile at her when he saw her but when he saw Adrian the Zangoose growled and spanned its arms like it was about to charge. This position gave his claws a more menacing look, the black of his claws stood out against the white of his fur, not to mention the fact that they were almost six inches long and razor sharp.

"Calm down you big showoff." Was Arianna's only response, she gave Zangoose a mocked angry look and then looked back to Adrian and burst out laughing when she saw his face. "Sorry, he likes to act like a big tough guy."

Zangoose by this time was laughing tooand said something that Adrian couldn't understand and leaned his head on Draeka to translate. _He said he likes giving people a good scare, he says its funny when someone like you gets that horrified look on their face._

"Oh," He looked back at Arianna "You sure he won't bite?"

When Zangoose heard Adrians reply to Draeka he got a sudden look of confusion but returned to laughing when he heard Adrian adress Arianna. Zangoose didn't think to much about Adrians talking to his Dratini, after all he had the same bond with his own trainer. Arianna who was laughing still finally replied.

"No he won't bite, not unless dad tells him to." She told him, giggling now. While they were standing there the front door of the house opened, a woman walked out with a Meganium in tow. The Meganium shot Zangoose an angry glare causing him to lower his head, his cheeks burning almost as red as his ear which showed right through his white fur.

"hey mom."

"Hey Ari, I see you found Adrian." Arianna's mother said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, look what he gave me." Arianna replied walking up to show her the Riolu she was holding. He had fallen asleep about halfway there. He opened his eyes when Arianna held him up a bt, that same look of fear covered his face when he saw Arianna's mother and the Meganium but he relaxed when he realized he was still in Arianna's arms.

"Oh, are you sure you want to give him to her?" Her mother asked looking at Adrian now.

Adrian only shrugged and said. "I have a feeling that he'll be much happier with her."

Arianna's mother looked back to her. "Are you sure you can handle the responsibility? Riolu are very dependant on their trainers so they can evolve."

"I'm sure." She said smiling and holding him closer." I'll take good care of him."

Arianna's mother then looked to her Meganium who in turn gave her an approving nod. "Alright, you have my approval, your father is thinking about building the gym at the opening of the valley, close to the pokemon center."

"Oh he's not here?" Arianna asked disappointed, she was hoping to introduce Adrian to him as well.

"No he and the others." She said gesturing at Meganium, " went to see if they could start plotting out the floor plan."

"Oh, need any help unpacking then?" Arianna then asked.

"No, nothing right now, maybe you could take the time to explore town." Her mother replied.

"I'd be happy to show you around." Adrian chimed in.

Draeka playfully slapped his cheek with her tail. _looks like Zangoose isn't the only showoff._

She didn't hear what Draeka said but her face lit up when Arianna heard her mothers suggestion. "Will that be okay" She asked Adrian.

"Yeah, its not like I have anywhere to be and my mom knows me enough to know that I'll be gone for most of the day."

"Ok. Well I won't keep you anymore if you two want to get going."

Adrian remember what Kynapis said before they left to come home. " Alright, well Arianna I'll be right back." With that Adrian ran back to his house, his father had sent him a good amount of money so he could get whatever he would need while travelling. When he got to his room he got enough to buy the four of them breakfast and then went back to Arianna after giving his mom a quick explanation as to where he was off too.

Once back outside Adrian took Arianna to one of the towns public orchards where they grow different berries, because berry plants produced year round there was always an abundance. Draeka got her usual pecha berries which she liked almost as much as he did. Arianna apparently had a liking for pechas as well but also liked aspear and rawst berries which Adrian found a little to sour for his liking. Kynapis found that he liked cheri berries very well also. After Adrian payed for what they picked they all ate until they were stuffed.

Adrian then showed Arianna around a pokemon park, there weren't many trainers but the few that did live there were mostly coordinators or older trainers who've finished travelling. Arianna then told him about how she wanted to be a coordinator, unlike being a league trainer like Adrian wanted to be, being a coordinator was more about showing the beauty behind the power a pokemon is capable of weilding.

After walking around for a while Kynapis decided to start walking with Arianna, Adrian was happy to know he was right, Kynapis was definately more comfortable with her. Although he was happy to see this his attention stayed mostly on Arianna who was now walking in front of him.

_You like her don't you?_

"No." Adrian immediatly whispered so Arianna couldn't hear, blushing now from the unexpected accusation.

_You know you can't lie to me._ Draeka continued playfully.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't try." He continued so only Draeka could hear, by all rights she appeared asleep but was simply laying with her eyes closed and enjoying her being able to tease Adrian.

_You do like her don't you?_ She continued as she giggled, her eyes opened which made her laugh more when she saw how red his face had gotten. _You don't need to tell me, its painted all over your face._

"Just stay quiet about it okay?" He said back to her. "I don't need you scaring her away the daY I meet her."

Once they reached the end of the road they went to their homes for the night.


End file.
